La Rutina
by adaneva
Summary: Es un one shot que escribí en cinco minutos creo, habla una relación que puede ser interpretada por muchas parejas. Es mi primer intento de un fic sin diálogos, ¡pasen y lean!


Yuru Yuri Fanfiction

Rutina

Disclaimer: Los personajes y todo lo involucrado con estos le pertenecen a Namori-sensei

Rating: T por desnudez y otras cositas.

Este es un One-shot que puede ser interpretado por diversas parejas, es mi primer intento a un fic sin diálogos así que pasen y lean, díganme como estuvo. Buena lectura.

* * *

Se dice que uno de los riesgos de toda pareja es el de caer en la rutina, monotonía que poco a poco puede desarrollar apatía entre amantes.

La rutina condensa las mismas acciones repitiéndolas como las horas en un reloj, incesante melodía que poco a poco resquebraja la relación por a os indeleble, como corazones marcados de rojo en un diario.  
Se dice también que, para mantener la chispa ardiendo se debe ser impredecible, audaz y cambiar de vez en cuando de ritmo pero,

¿Como se define la rutina a su lado?

El departamento tiene aun el olor de la pintura que escogieron y que ellas mismas colocaron, algunas cajas aun se podían encontrar en los rincones esperando su turno.  
El día había avanzado rápidamente con una fuerte tormenta que se desencadeno sin previo aviso, las ventanas lucían llenas de serpenteantes hilos de agua y de cuando el cuando el cielo se iluminaba anticipando el rugido que llegaba haciéndolas temblar.

Decidieron detenerse confirmando que las cosas mas esenciales habían sido desempacadas y puestas en orden, el pequeño sofá alojaba a duras penas ambas jóvenes una de ellas servia de apoyo a la otra que las cubrió con una manta a cuadros, recuerdo de su viaje a Inglaterra.

El noticiero era la única opción que ver, la tormenta había arruinado la señal del satélite pero aun así ambas no parecían estar muy preocupadas de eso. La predicción del tiempo ocasiono un intercambio de comentarios que las hizo reír abiertamente, encontrándose con la mirada por unos segundos.

Cuando recuperaron la compostura, sintió que su compañera la abrazo con fuerza atrayendo su cuerpo mas cerca, como respuesta se apoyo alegremente en su regazo dejándose tocar de la melodía que le regalaron sus latidos y acaricio su rodilla con intima complicidad.

Ella le susurra en el oído antes de ponerse de pie dejandole un vacío en la espalda, la otra toma su mano como tratando de detenerla y a cambio recibe una de esas sonrisas que tanto ama, se sueltan y al poco tiempo escucha el rumor de la cocina, sonríe mentalmente y se dirige a su compañera informando que mañana sera un día húmedo como ese.

Asoma la cabeza para responder que el te estará listo en poco tiempo, ve a su otra mitad sonriendo desde su posición y reclamando que sin ella tiene mas frió. La caliente bebida es bien recibida cuando le extiende su taza humeante decorada con sus colores preferidos, ella se inclina para dejarle recuperar la posición de antes y envolverse del calor corporal que siente como apéndice en su vida.

¿Como se define el tiempo a su lado?

La noche avanza y la temperatura cala inundando todo, ambas chicas se acurrucan mas la una con la otra sin querer encender la calefacción valiéndose de su contacto para calentarse.

Apoyada en su pecho puede sentir el vaiben de su respiracion, sujeta la mano que la sostiene por debajo de la manta y cierra sus ojos.  
Su rostro es de paz, sus labios ligeramente curvados disfrutando el sentimiento que acompaña las caricias que siente en su cabello, se concentra en las palabras que escucha al oído, el cálido aliento contra su cuello no ha cambiado el efecto en ella, respondiendo a este se gira ligeramente para encontrar aquellos ojos recitando la misma poesía de la que se enamoro.

Extiende un brazo no importando la sensación de frió cuando deja su abrazo, su mano se posa delicadamente en su nuca, se miran intensamente deteniendo el tiempo, anticipando los segundos que saben con certeza, a memoria.  
Siente que su compañera la sostiene con firmeza, como si quisiera traspasar sus ropas y sentirla en carne viva, como respuesta atrae sus rostros con un delicado ademan de su brazo, aun si sabe que no es necesario, que ella la desea de igual forma.

Se besan lentamente saboreándose como si fuera la primera vez, explorándose con los ojos cerrados que permanecen así aun después de separarse, una susurra las palabras que ha escuchado en los últimos cinco años pero que tiene el mismo poder para hacerla temblar por la intensidad de la emoción.

Deja que un suspiro escape de sus labios cuando apoya lentamente el mentón en su hombro, su larga melena desprende el aroma familiar que la marca como en su cama y sonríe dejándose embriagar de su cuerpo apoyado en ella.

¿Como se define la rutina a su lado?

Se levantan y juguetonamente una hala de la otra hacia la recamara, sin querer sus latidos se han incrementado al ver el lecho que las espera.

La acerca halando de la misma mano que la condujo antes, bajo el dintel de la puerta la aprisiona de la cintura y la besa apasionadamente inundando a ambas de las cosquillas maravillosas que parecen escribir el erotismo en el aire.  
Solo la mira con tanto condensado en esos ojos, tanto que parece susurrarle mil gestos que se conjuran en uno, una sonrisa picara que conoce y sabe utiliza solo con ella.  
Como niñas ríen coquetamente entrando bajo la gruesa manta, se acarician mutuamente el rostro sin dejar de contemplarse, es el preludio a un juego que ambas esperan cada noche.

El peso de su cuerpo no molesta a la otra que sonríe abrazándose a su desnudez, la suavidad con que traza lineas en su hombro al contacto con sus labios la desconcierta sublimemente, solo atina a intercambiar los pétalos en su piel con palabras que sabe encantan y alientan a su compañera.

La sinfonia que crean se pierde en los muros color atardecer de su intimo recinto, parecen bailar al compás de eternas caricias tan familiares como nuevas.

Ociosamente abre los ojos para darse cuenta que se adormentaron sin querer, es mas de media noche y como siempre su joven amante olvido programar la alarma, se estira tratando por todos los medios de no despertarla, su expresión no ha cambiado y ella lo agradece en silencio. Antes de cerrar los ojos acomoda algunos mechones que se han atravezado en su rostro, ve que ella entreabre los ojos por el contacto y le sonríe.  
Con un beso en la frente la ve partir de nuevo al mundo de los sueños, se queda unos minutos observando su rostro embelezada por la belleza a su lado, mañana sera un nuevo día, con la misma rutina compartida, aquella que condensa sus mismas acciones como las horas en un reloj.

La rutina a su lado, es una mera pintura que se observa desde afuera, dentro de esta no existen sino los gestos que componen su vida juntas, después de todo no hay una definición concreta para la pasión.  
Ambas lo saben, saben que la monotonía inunda sus horas juntas pero no les importa, porque cuando se ama con intensidad solo se quiere estar al lado de la persona mas importante, todo lo demás son efímeras palabras que pretenden entender sus sentimientos.

* * *

¿Que tal? si lo se que es un poco pobre pero cuando la inspiración llega es mejor escribir antes de que se esfume la sinapsis en mi cerebro, solo quería compartirlo, ademas, ¡pueden poner la pareja que mas les guste!  
Este fic, si lo puedo llamar así es una irónica definición mía de la rutina, llevo mas de dos años en una relación y no me afecta para nada repetir algunas cosas, sera porque cuando se ama no le tomas mucha importancia. Díganme si les gusto y con que pareja lo han imaginado, ciao.


End file.
